the kid
by Horned Reaper 266
Summary: no this is not about the kid This story begins when they are about to go through the ark. The RRTS pick up an extra that has some odd ability’s on the way. please review i will repliy to all reviews given!
1. Chapter 1

The kid 

Authors note: this is my first go at a doom fanfic so I will try to do it justice

This story begins when they are about to go through the ark. The RRTS pick up an extra that has some odd ability's on the way.

Italics comm

"Keep your distance from the core or you might get sucked in." Sanford warned "You, uh ever done this before?" said kid nervously to goat "once, it was a training mission" said goat "hope you had a good dinner kid" said duke "Soon as we go through, I need you to shut down the service elevator here. Make sure we get the standard quarantine of six hours." Sarge said to Sanford "ready to proceed" he said a ball of liquid rose from the floor a female voice could be heard in the back ground doing a count down "five, four, three, two, one" reaper stepped towards the ark and was sucked in. on mars after coming through the ark Portman and kid threw up "why we gotta come all this way? Why cant UAC rent-a-cops deal with this bullshit?" complained Portman then an alarm sounded "what's that alarm for?" asked Sarge "something else is coming through the ark" said a man at a console "what do you mean something else?!" said Sarge as if it was answer his question the body of a teenage boy shot out of the ark and slammed in to the back of Portman "arhhhhh what the fuck!" yelled Portman getting up and turning to look at what had hit him "its just a kid" said duke "goat check him out" said Sarge "he's ok just unconscious" said goat

Suddenly the boy sat up "wooooh! Let's go again" said the boy then he noticed the marines looking at him "what?" the boy asked "who are you" said duke "I'm john" said the boy holding out his hand "I'm duke" said duke shaking johns hand then suddenly johns arm came off "holy crap!" Said duke dropping the arm in shock "what?" asked john then he noticed "oh woops sorry about that" said john walking towards it as he reached down for the arm it crawled away as though it had a life of its own "ahh crap come here you little bugger" said john as it crawled towards Portman and threw its self at Portman and grabbed on to his nose and poked him in the eye "ahh fuck" yelled Portman "ahh got you!" said john grabbing his arm and put it back into place " your gonna pay for that!" Said Portman "eep!" said john and started running "come here you little twat!" said Portman chasing after john "I've got you now"

said Portman cornering john "no, you haven't" said john.

There was a flash of light and john disappeared "where'd he go?" said reaper "up here!" said john who was standing on the ceiling "what are you doing up there?" said Sarge "oh, just hanging around" said john there was another flash and he was on the floor "I didn't know that the RRTS did baby sitting" said a new voice the marines turned and was a man with half a body, from the waist up it was human from the waist down it was a wheelchair "Marcus Pinzerowsky. You can call me Pinky." "Hey Pinky catch!" said john as he threw some thing pinky caught it he looked down to see what it was "Hey kid like the head looks almost real" said pinky then the eyes opened "thank you" said johns head "woh fuck!" yelled pinky dropping johns head in shock "ow hey watch it. oi! Body! Over here a little help please!?" said johns head his body walked over to him and put him back on his shoulders "if there are no more interruptions" said Sarge "where are the personnel who aren't locked down in the lab?" "In the atrium" said pinky as he reached a console "pinky put us up." Said Sarge "activating remote personal surveillance." Said Pinky, concentrating on the controls. "Circle up men, on my three." "One, two, three" everyone pointed there guns at each other "kill cams up and running" Pinky announced "people, this room is a code red which means that no one gets in or out with out our permission it stays ours at all costs. Mac, stay here with our friend and secure the door" Mac nodded "men, on me, lets move out." they walked to a huge round door that looked very strong "open the door" Sarge ordered the man next to the door as the door opened Sarge turned to john and said "your gonna stay here" "this door won't hold me" said john "oh yes it will" said Sarge "oh no it won't" said john "tell you guys what lets make this interesting 20 bucks says that the door won't hold me" said john "oh I'm gonna take a bit of that action" said duke "count me in" said reaper "and me" said destroyer "50 says it will" said Portman "I'm in" said kid "same here" said Sarge "all bets placed?" asked john "yes? Ok go on through then guys I'll see you in a minute" they walked through the door 10 seconds after the door closed john walked strait through the door to meet seven surprised faces "pay up" said john Portman, kid and Sarge gave john there money "there, wasn't that interesting?" said john, counting the money "right, before we go any further your gonna tell me what other ability's you have" said Sarge "I can walk through walls, walk on walls and ceilings, remove parts of my body, teleport my self any where with in 50 miles of my current location, shoot fire from my hands, feet and mouth and control water" said john ticking off points on his fingers "excuse me, when can I start evacuating people through the ark" asked a man who seemed to be in control of the group of people there "we're at a level 5 quarantine. Nobody goes any where" replied Sarge. Portman wandered up to a group of girls and said "ladies, we're at a level 5 quarantine, so I'm just gonna have to strip-search you girls" then a blonde haired woman caught his eye "hold that thought" he said to the girls "we're at a level 5 quarantine so I'm just gonna have to strip-s.." "Portman" Sarge warned.

Portman left her alone the woman walked up to Sarge "sergeant, this is Doctor Samantha Grimm, the UAC science officer assigned to revive data from the lab." The man said "sergeant" greeted Samantha "Dr. Grimm" Sarge said greeting her back then she looked at reaper "hello john" she said "hello" said john she looked down at john "hi" said Samantha "hello Samantha!" said duke looking her up and down. Sarge gave him a look and duke looked away "since when did marines do baby sitting?" asked Samantha "we don't" said reaper "he just appeared out of the ark right after we had come out" "oh" said Samantha "Sarge, this operation is a code red we really don't have room for passengers" said reaper "excuse me, I have orders to collect data from three servers: Anthropology, Forensic Archeology, and Genetics" said Samantha "this is a military operation doctor we're really not here to collect your science homework."

"Look I've got an idea why don't you ask your CO and see what your orders are?"

Reaper looked at Sarge

"To contain and neutralize the threat, protect the civilians, and retrieve…" He paused and looked at Reaper. "Retrieve UAC property."

"We finally done here? Because I've got a job to do. If you'll follow me" said Samantha walking off

"You chose this reaper. This gonna spoil my day?" asked Sarge as they followed Samantha

"No sir" replied reaper

Duke came up behind reaper "tell me you didn't let a fine piece of ass like that get away from you reaper" said duke "she's my sister" said reaper

"No shit!" said duke "don't do this again man" said destroyer "do what?" said duke "you test weapons up here?" asked Portman "you want the weapons tested up here where its safe, or in your own back yard" she said "we're primarily a archaeological operation weapons research is in its own separate facility. It has nothing to do with Dr. Carmack's work."

"How many inside when the lab shut down?" asked Sarge "only doctor Carmack's team that's six people" replied Samantha she stopped at the door and turned to Sarge "in one of the carbon dating labs there was a internal phone left of the hook."

"Did you get any information of it?"

The man in charge held up a recorder at pressed play coming from it was a man and a woman screaming in terror then he turned it off "open the door" she did so Sarge told goat and Portman to lead on they both pulled a interment "magnesium, chromium, lead its all normal" said Portman

The rest of the team entered the airlock and Sarge looked at a small computer on the wall "Pinky, give us a schematic." Sarge said over his com "_uploading to you now_" replied Pinky the computer screen turned into a map of the facility "_Carmack's lab is isolated from the rest of the facility_. _The airlock is the only way in or out."_ Sarge turned to the rest of the squad "goat, Portman: genetics. Kid, destroyer: Carmack's office, where he sent the mayday from. Reaper keep Dr Grimm safe on her salvage op duke and I'll take the weapons lab, making sure all the hardware is secure. Be safe gentlemen." "What are we gonna do about john" asked reaper "yer, what are you gonna do about me?" asked john "reaper you'll take john with you. Portman, goat on you" said Sarge goat undid the airlock door and opened it. Then he and Portman checked left and right "clear left!" said Portman "clear right!" said goat.

Authors note: so that's the first chapter hit the review button please.


	2. Chapter 2

The kid 

Chapter 2

Authors note: hi here's another chapter!

Thanks to:

**Furyandragon: **thanksforthe review to answer your question you'll just have to read the story to find out! And also thanks for the encouragement

**ShieiniRyoTenchiMeshiko: **sorry about the grammar and punctuation mistakes I'm getting some help with it though ok.

_Italics _ comm

As everyone split up into groups and went their separate ways John followed Reaper and Sam to the lab.

"Stay here while I check it out" said Reaper.

After about a minute reaper came out of the room.

"It's safe" he said. Sam and John came in and Sam went straight to the computers.

"How much time you gonna need" asked Reaper.

"About 30 minutes" replied Sam.

"_Goat, Portman, there's another room to the north, past genetics" _said Pinky over the comm.

"_Copy that" _said Goat.

"Back in a sec" said John.

"Stay here" said Reaper running towards John. There was a flash of light and John was gone. He reappeared on the other side of the room.

"You need to lay of the dohnuts Gramps" said John and disappeared again.

John appeared behind Goat and Portman.

"You never did time Portman?" said Goat

"This is a holding cell"

"What makes you think that?" asked Portman

"Touch it" said Goat. As Portman bent down and touched the wall an electric current shot up to the wall where Portman's hand was and shocked him

"Arhhhhhh fuck" said Portman

"Shocking" said John, shaking his head from side to side grinning "absolutely shocking"

"Because the walls are electrified!" said Goat chuckling as he turned around to face John.

"Fuck you John" said Portman angrily.

"See ya!" said John and teleported back to the lab

"How did you do that?" asked Sam when John reappeared in the lab

"Dunno, I've just got some special abilities" replied John. The sound of gun fire suddenly exploded over the comm

"_All units report contact!"_ Sarge shouted. There was a pause and then:

"_Friendly fire Sarge, wasting ghosts"_ Destroyer replied. A few minutes later Sam finally spoke from her computer

"So, 'Reaper' as in 'Grim?" asked Sam

"They're marines Sam, not poets" replied Reaper

"Them bones, them bones, them dry bones" said John

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Reaper as he saw the two skeletons in a tank Sam turned at his words and smiled.

"Oh yeah! Meet Lucy. Lucy this is my brother John, another creature from the long lost past and that's John a kid he and his team found" Sam said

"You found human remains?" Reaper asked

"Humanoid." Sam corrected "She and her child where our first major find. We're bringing more out every day."

"You re-opened the dig?" said Reaper, his tone becoming angry

"I know I should have told you. But I didn't think it was something I could jot down on a yearly birthday card! It's been stabilised." Sam insisted

"Bullshit" Reaper growled.

John on the other hand had a bowl of popcorn appear out of thin air and sat down to watch

"Mmm, popcorn" said John eating some.

"Where the hell did you get popcorn from?" asked Reaper, turning to look.

"I made it. Want some?" asked John offering the bowl to Reaper and Sam

"Where did you get it from?" asked Sam

"I got some from the canteen" said John

"But don't let this interrupt you two guys arguing."

"You want to talk about safe?" said Sam "Like how you took a desk job? I'm a forensic archaeologist John. I'll go where the work is."

"Is that the only reason why you're here?" said Reaper

"You wanna know why I'm here? I'll show you. Come here." She said, slipping a data chip into the computer.

John followed Reaper to the computer to watch.

"This is Lucy's chromosome profile. Notice anything?" She asked, once the information showed up on the screen.

"My molecular genetics is a little rusty." He replied

"What's the first thing dad taught us to look for?" she asked.

Reaper rolled his eyes and looked at the screen.

"She's got 24 pairs of chromosomes?" He said in disbelief.

"Humans only have 23." Sam said

"So what does the extra pair do?" asked Reaper

"Makes her superhuman." She replied.

Reaper then started walking over to the glass.

"The extra pair makes her super strong, super fit; super intelligent; her cells divide 50 times faster, meaning she heals almost instantly. The fossil record indicates that these people had conquered diseases. We found no genetic disorders, no viruses, and no cancers."

"So what? They were just naturally superior?" Reaper said.

"No, not naturally. See, the earliest remains only had 23." She explained

"We suspect the extra pair may be synthetic."

"Bioengineered?" John asked.

"That's a long word for a child!" said Sam.

"Would you like a glass of water?" asked John

"Yeah, ok" replied Sam

"I'll just go get it" said John and disappeared. He re-appeared a few seconds later with a glass of water

"Here you go." He said

"Thanks John." replied Sam.

"That's ok." Replied John, smirking.

Sam took a sip of the water and put it down on a table next to her.

"Doesn't it bother you that you could have spent your life looking down a Microscope instead of a sniper scope?" Asked Sam.

If she had looked at John she would have noticed that he seemed to be concentrating on the glass of water, and if she had looked at the glass of water she would have seen the water in the glass float out of the glass and float above her head.

"If they where so smart then how come they're so dead?" Asked Reaper.

As he said this he noticed the water floating above his sister's head. He smirked and then John let the water fall on Sam's head.

"Arhhhhhh!" Sam screamed and Reaper and John burst out laughing

"WHO DID THAT?" Sam yelled. John stopped laughing long enough to speak.

"Dunno, there must be a leaky pipe in the ceiling"

"We don't know. Maybe they just went with time." she said looking around for something to dry her hair on.

"You don't shield a baby from time." Said Reaper.

"You do if you're really paranoid and have a hell of a lot of patience" John said

"_We've got movement up ahead"_ said Goats voice on the comm.

Reaper turned to Sam and John and said

"You two stay here. Lock the door." He then walked out of the room. After waiting a few seconds John looked at Sam and said

"See ya!" Then he walked through the door, Sam followed him, as John followed Reaper and Sam followed John over the comm's they could hear:

"_Fucking door's been ripped open!" _exclaimed Portman

"_There's something in Carmack's office." _Goat said.

Suddenly there was a crash over the comm and a yell of

"T_here!"_ From Goat.

Then gun shots rang out over the comm.

"C_ontact! Moving through Carmack's office fast!" _

"_Confirmed contact moving fast over the south east corridor." _Sarge answered.

Reaper then came to a cross section in the corridor where shots where being fired. He stopped and John jumped up on the ceiling and hid there. Sam just hid around a corner

"Hold your fire!" Reaper yelled. The firing stopped and Kid gave Reaper the sign to go. Reaper led from there with, unknown to him, John crawling along the ceiling and Sam somewhere behind. Reaper followed the corridor to the end then put his back against the wall.

"If you have a weapon drop it." He yelled. There was nothing but silence. He turned into a small room and his torch light landed on the face of Dr Carmack who was holding a disembodied arm. The rest of the squad arrived and shone their lights on him.

"I would give him a hand - but it looks like he's already got one." Said John, swinging down from the ceiling. Dr. Carmack held up his arm in defence and hissed. "Don't move." Reaper commanded as Sarge turned the lights on.

"John I told you to stay in th-" said Reaper as Sam rushed in.

"Sam, I told you and John to stay-" but she cut him off after looking at Carmack

"But he knows me John" John moved out of the way to make room for Sam to approach the scientist. She approached him, and he held up both hands including the disembodied arm, in defence.

"Dr Carmack it's me, Samantha." She said hesitantly

"Where are the others? The other scientists, where are they?" Carmack dropped the arm he was holding

"Where are the others? Steve, Hillary. I'm not gonna hurt you." She said in a comforting tone as she got closer

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Sam said again. Carmack screamed and leaned against the wall and reached for his left ear then he ripped off his own ear. Sam screamed "Jesus Christ!"

"Oh, nice" said Portman

"Dam" exclaimed Duke

"Get a med kit" Sam said. Reaper unzipped his pocket and pulled one out

"I'm not gonna hurt you" she said in a calming voice when turning back to him. Sarge then spoke

"Duke, get him to the infirmary with Dr. Grimm, John go with them. Portman, Kid go to the airlock and dig-in, anything trying to get away from us will get driven to you. Goat, you stick with Reaper. Now let's find the body that goes with that arm."

Duke went towards Carmack and helped him up. Sam came up on the other side of Carmack and with John trailing behind them they walked down the corridor towards the med lab. As they walked down the corridor John who had become very bored decided to ask

"Are we there yet?" over and over, slowly wearing down Dukes patience. Finally, after Duke nearly strangling John, they got to the med lab. The entrance appeared to be a wall with a key pad next to it. Duke looked at the wall and said

"No, no. No, I don't do nano walls!"

"Yes, you do." Said Sam as she pressed some buttons and the wall rippled and changed from the regular grey wall colour. Where it changed it became transparent but it was like looking through water.

"You got him? Wait here" said Duke as he let Sam take Carmack, who has been leaning on Duke, for the trip to the med lab.

"Shit" said duke as he walked through the nano wall and checked for danger. After he found no danger in the room he beckoned for Sam, John and Carmack to enter the room. When they were all inside Sam closed the wall then with some help from Duke lifted carmack on to a gurney. Sam gathered some medical equipment to examine Carmack with.

"Dr Carmack, I'm going to take your blood pressure." Said Sam as she checked Carmack. With a growl he suddenly sat up and grabbed hold of Sam's shoulders.

"Hey--" said Duke as he rushed over to restrain Carmack

"Its okay, its okay" said Sam

"I can feel it." Said Carmack

"What happened in there?" asked Sam

"Shut it down. Shut it down." Said Carmack as he was lowered back on to the gurney

"Shut it down" repeated Carmack

"Its inside." said Carmack. Reaper's voice came over the comm

"W_e heard something in genetics. We're re-entering." _

"_That's affirmative, Reaper." _said Sarge over the comm. After about a minute there was the sound of gunfire over the comm

"C_ontact report."_ Said Sarge.

"_We found another one of the scientists. Some weird shit going on here, Sarge."_ Said Reaper

"_Can you id him?" _askedSarge

"_We got a Dr Olsen"_ said Reaper

"_He rushed us. Crazy. Just like Carmack."_ Said Reaper

"I_s he dead?"_ asked Sarge

"Y_eah, very." _ Replied Reaper

"_Should we bag him and tag him?" _askedReaper

"_Negative. Continue your search. _" Was Sarge's reply

"Three down, three to go." Said John

"Oh, my god." gasped Sam as she saw Carmack's blood

"What's wrong with his blood?"asked John then he caught sight of the blood

"Woh" said John

"There's something in his blood." said Sam

"What's happening to him?" asked John as he looked at Carmack, who looked like a deflated balloon. Suddenly, there was a massive crash over the comm and then an explosion of gunfire

"M_ove, move, move. I got him." _Yelled Reaper over the comm

"C_lear!" _yelled Goat

"G_o, go, go." _Yelled Reaper

"R_eaper what have you got" _asked Sarge over the comm

"_We're chasing something!"_

"_What do you mean "something"?" _

"_Something big, not human." _

"_God damn it! Give me a confirmation on what you see" _

"_Reaper." _Said Goat over the comm

"_It's in the sewer" _said Reaper

"A_ll units, all units. Southeast corridor near the med lab._

"So John, what else can you do apart from the teleportation thing?" Asked Sam as she looked at Carmack's blood sample.

"Well, I can walk through walls, walk on walls and ceilings, remove parts of my body, shoot fire from my hands, feet and mouth and control water" said John

"Oh!" said Sam. She turned back to the computer

"What's going on" she said. On the computer read no blood match'

"No blood match.' Can't be good, right?" said Duke

"This is crazy." Said Sam walking over to the gurney where Carmack lay

"Oh, my god!" said Sam

"What's the matter?" asked John

"He's gone" said Sam

"He died?" said John

"No, he's gone as in he's not there." Said Sam

"Where could he have got to then? I mean he didn't look too healthy when I last saw him, so he can't of gotten far right? Tell you what I'll go look for him" said John walking off towards a wall.

"No, John wait" said Duke but it was too late, he had already gone.

"Damn it!" said Duke. Over the comm came Pinky's voice

"T_he tunnel ahead is the main junction.It leads back under the lab complex"_.

After about 5 minutes of exploring John found the ladder that led to the sewers.

"I wonder if the team are down there?" he said to himself

"Oh well, there's only one way to find out - down I go" John climbed down the ladder. When he reached the bottom however, he was greeted with a gun in the face.

"Woh, woh, woh. It's only me" said John conjuring up a fireball to illuminate his face

"See, just me."

"John, what are you doing here? You were told to stay in the med lab with Sam and Duke" said Destroyer

"I know, I just got a little bored and decided to go for a walk" said John

"Stay here" said Destroyer

"See ya" said John grinning and he disappeared. He reappeared beside Goat just as the torch on his gun went out .

"Shit" said Goat he whacked the torch a couple of times and the torch came back on.

"Hi Goat" said John

"John what the hell are you doing here?" said Goat

"I got bored so I decided to come see what was happening down here" replied John

"_Goat, I think there's something coming up on you." _said Reaper over the comm.

Goat spun around trying to locate what ever it was coming up behind him when suddenly his torch went out .

"This isn't happening! My light is down." Said Goat

"Here, let me help." said John

"Do you have a spare torch?" asked Goat

"Nope, I've got the next best thing, fire" said John, as a ball of fire appeared above his hand.

"Thanks for the light John" said Goat

"I don't see anything" he said as he peered into the darkness with the help of John's fire ball.

"D_on't move. I'm on my way."_ Said Reaper

"Pinky. Can you see anything?" asked Goat

"N_o. nothing" _said Pinky.

Goat turned around, slowly scanning the darkness for danger, when a pair of eyes appeared just outside the light

"Dr Willits?" asked Goat. More eyes appeared around the first pair and suddenly with a growl the thing leaped at Goat, only to have the water around it's feet freeze and hold it still.

"There, that should hold it" said John.

The thing growled and burst out of its restraints and attacked again.

"Goat get behind me" yelled John as he threw a fire ball at it.

The thing howled in pain as the fire ball hit it

"Yeah, how do you like that? Motherfucker!" said John as he threw more fire balls at it. The thing ducked most of them and punched John who flew into a wall and was knocked unconscious. The thing leaped at Goat, whose eyes widened in shock. The thing then bit him on the neck

"Arhhhhhh" Goat screamed in pain

"Goat!" Reaper yelled from down the tunnel

"R_eport in!"_ came Sarge's voice

"Goat!" Reaper yelled again the thing pulled away from Goat but its tongue stayed on his neck

"G_oat, what's your position?" _said Sarge

"Goat where are you?" yelled Reaper

"G_oat, speak to me." _Said Sarge The things tongue came off Goats neck and fell in the water

"G_od dam it, Reaper, report to me." _Yelled Sarge. The thing growled in satisfaction then Reaper came charging down the tunnel and yelled

"You're dead!" at the thing and shot at it. The thing ran back down the tunnel.

"R_eport contact"_ said Sarge

"That's one hell of a right hook!" said John as he regained consciousness

"Where'd that thing go" said John

"It went down the tunnel" said Reaper

"Right, its payback time and this time its personal" said John.

As he disappeared Reaper ran down the tunnel to find the creature. He didn't have to go far as the creature was just down around the corner, it jumped out and knocked Reaper's gun out the way, Reaper then punched it in the face and raised his gun to shoot. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a stream of fire burst through the creature's chest. It howled in pain and collapsed, to reveal John behind it, his fingers in the position of a gun smoking gently.

"Told you it was personal" said John. Reaper chuckled and then he noticed Goats body

"Man down!" he yelled

"Man down!" he and Sarge picked him up and draped an arm around each shoulder and started running down the tunnel

"Wait! Said John

"I know a quicker way, give him to me" said John as he ran to catch up.

"Everybody put a hand on me" he said. As they did so he concentrated hard. They all disappeared and reappeared in the med lab where they put him on a gurney

"What happened?" asked Sam

"He was talking about devils" said Portman, as he and the rest of the team gathered medical equipment.

"Devils?" asked Sam

"All his bible shit. Angels. Good and evil. Devils among us." said Portman

"Let's get this vest off him." Said Reaper

"Now he's clear" said Destroyer

"Come on" said Kid

"Got a weak pulse." Said Duke

"Portman, get me a line in here." Said Reaper. Portman hooked Goat up to a heart monitor which started beeping

"Come on man" said Destroyer

"Kid, keep pressure on that wound" said Reaper

"Wait" said John who, unnoticed to everyone else, had slumped on the floor.

"I can cauterize the wound" he said conjuring up a fire ball above his hand

"John come here, quickly" said Reaper.

John came over and put his hand over the wound, there was a quick burst of flame and the wound was sealed.

"How's the pulse?" said Reaper

"I'm losing him" said Duke shaking his head

"Sam, give me a shot of adrenaline." said Reaper as the heart monitor stopped bleeping and flatlined

"We lost the pulse" said Duke

"Okay, let's defib." Said Reaper

"Come on man" said Destroyer.

"Clear!" yelled Reaper as he shocked Goat.

The heart monitor beeped and then flatlined again. Sarge, who had been pacing about noticed Carmack was missing.

"Where the hell's Carmack?" yelled Sarge

"He disappeared" replied Sam

"What do you mean, he disappeared?" said Sarge

"He's gone. He disappeared." Said Sam. The heart monitor flatlined again

"I've lost the pulse" said Duke

"Shit" said Reaper

"Okay gonna defib. Clear!" he shocked Goat again, the heart monitor beeped briefly then resumed its flatline beeping.

"Come on, come on" said Reaper

"No response."

"We're losing him" said Duke

"Sam, give me that adrenaline." Said Reaper.

Sam handed him the needle with the adrenaline in. He stuck the needle into Goats chest and put in the adrenaline, the heart monitor beeped and then flatlined again

"Come on, you son of a bitch." Said Reaper

"Okay, going again. Clear!" Reaper shocked Goat, again the heart monitor beeped and then flatlined one last time.

"He's gone." Said Reaper

"Dam it!" he shouted as he kicked a trolley

"Death, is only the beginning" said John mournfully

"Doctor, you are going to tell me what the fuck is going on up here." Said Sarge

"What?" said Sam

"Come here" said Sarge.

Sam didn't move.

"Come here!" said Sarge again

Sam came over

"This is what'" said Sarge as he bent down and opened a body bag to reveal the thing from the sewers

"Oh, god." Exclaimed Sam

"Have you found anything like this on you archaeological digs?" said Sarge

"No." said Sam

"Is there any way this thing came from outside, from the surface?" asked Sarge

"The planet is completely dead." Said Sam

"It came from somewhere, lady." Said Portman

"Portman, shut up!" said Sarge

"The atmosphere on the surface can't support life." Said Sam

"Maybe it doesn't need air. It could come from another planet or something." Said Portman

"What? Like an alien?" said Sam

"Look at that thing!" yelled Portman

"Portman! You need to shut the fuck up!" shouted Sarge

"That's not what we saw" said Reaper

"That's not what Goat and I shot at in genetics."

"You telling me there's more of these fucking things?" asked Portman

"Where are your surface entry points" asked Sarge

"There's a pressure door at the end of the north corridor." Said Sam

"Destroyer, Kid, Portman, get there on the double. Give me an update." Said Sarge

"Yes, sir." Said Destroyer

"Whatever this thing is, it cannot get back through the ark." Said Sarge

"Mac, I want you to arm Pinky with a weapon, some ST grenades, and seal the ark door." Said Sarge into the comm.

"There's one other door." Said Sam

"Where?" asked Sarge.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but Reaper cut in

"The entrance to the archaeological dig" "_ark secure" _said Mac.

Authors note: that's the end of this chapter! For those of you that don't know what defib means defib is short for defibrillator which is the machine they use in hospitals to shock people's hearts when they are dying in surgery. You may have seen them in hospital dramas, for you British reader's out there, that's shows like holby city and casualty. Sorry about the delay ducks random sharp objects thrown by angry readers it wouldn't let me submit any thing. Any who hit the review button

Right there. See ya!

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
